


Kinktober Day 14: Role Reversal

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Erwin - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Role Reversal, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Sex, kind of, unexplained magic bolo tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: {Kind of}This fic features fem!Erwin, something I never knew I needed until my good friend @Shikiartsstudio uploaded this art on Twitter:https://twitter.com/Shikiartsstudio/status/1173682791319580672?s=20Please check it out, fem!Erwin makes me weak.Also; don't question the science behind this. There is none xD





	Kinktober Day 14: Role Reversal

There was one thing that bothered Levi about his sexual encounters with Commander Erwin Smith: the fucker never took off his disgustingly ugly bolo tie. It was a symbol of his title, of his power and command…but why did he need to _always _wear it? As much as Levi enjoyed getting pounded in the ass by Erwin’s lovely cock, he was growing irritated at the stupid dangling thing hitting him or getting in the way. Finally, he decided to call him out on it. There they were, making out and losing clothing; Levi’s shirt was gone, Erwin’s followed. Pants unbuckled, slid off-briefs tossed away for Levi to grab later…and that motherfucking tie swung from Erwin’s neck. Levi reached for it- his moment of triumph nearing…and then his wrist was grasped, and amused blue eyes stared down at him.

“What are you doing, darling?” Erwin asked, Levi’s wrists held captive.

“Why the fuck do you have to wear that gaudy thing every time we fuck?” The irritated raven blurted out, cheeks warm. Erwin’s massive brow raised.

“Oh, since when do you dislike it that much?” He asked in amusement- but also a tone that sounded a bit cautious.

“Why do you need to wear it? Is it a power trip thing? Ego boost? Do you get off on fucking your little Captain or some shit?” Levi bitterly hissed, and Erwin looked nearly offended for a moment.

“Levi- no, that has nothing to do with this. I just-“

“Then take it _off._”

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” The blonde sighed, releasing the feisty male and sitting up. Levi, beyond any point of reason {as if Erwin even had a real reason}- and being quick as lightning; he snatched the bolo tie and yanked it off Erwin’s head with a triumphant smirk. But what happened next…he was _not expecting in the least. _Before his very eyes, a weird swirling of light and glittering dust showered Erwin’s form…and in his place was a- _woman. The most attractive woman Levi had ever laid eyes on. _His silver eyes shot wide, and he backed up in fear and confusion.

* * *

“What the- who the-“ Upon closer inspection…the female had the same eyes, those blue shining eyes which were currently wide and panicked.

“…Levi. I know this seems ah- strange. To say the least.” The voice was very feminine, lovely really- and Levi was not willing to admit that it made his cock twitch in interest.

“S-strange?! Erwin what the fuck is going on?!” Levi hissed, eyes traveling up and down her body…up and down. Oh walls, she was beyond attractive. Thick thighs, perky breasts, an ass that Levi wanted to just- grope and… _fuck. _

“Levi, listen… I have a condition. I’m only male when I wear my bolo tie. You look quite shocked.” Erwin- female Erwin??- explained. “You know, I can still put on a strap-on, Levi.” She then breathed out in a chuckle, to lighten the mood perhaps. Levi’s cheeks lit on fire, and his breath nearly stopped. “You’re blushing.” She added, a tone of amusement in her voice. Glancing down, she noticed a very obvious erection from her lover. “…I thought you didn’t like women.” It was nearly taunting the way she hummed that, smirking so devilishly.

“Me too.” Levi admitted, brushing a hand through his hair. Erwin stood in- fuck, all her glory- and slowly approached the Captain. Tantalizing, was the only word Levi could have used to describe the sway of her hips. The movement of her body. He was rock hard, hands twitching to reach out and grope those gorgeous tits, slap that voluptuous ass…

“Levi, if you want to touch, then touch. What are you so afraid of?” She asked once reaching him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. Even in female form, of course the fucker was taller than him still.

“I’m not afraid of shit.” He hissed, hands moving hesitantly. First, her hips- he placed his hands on the smooth skin, amazed that it felt…familiar. It was Erwin, still. Though slightly different, more feminine. Levi’s hands slid up, slowly, each one cupping a breast and lightly groping in awe. So soft…so squishy and addicting to touch. His thumbs brushed her nipples, and a soft moan escaped her lips. _Oh fuck. _Boldly, Levi’s fingers tugged at the nipples to elicit a shocked gasp and giggle.

“Getting brave, are we?” Erwin tsked, voice like silk. Levi’s hands slid back down, to that gorgeous and plump ass. Squeezing, groping, nails slightly digging in to draw out another moan. And Erwin, that smooth bastard, leaned to Levi’s ear- licking the shell. “Captain~ Oh, that feels amazing.” She moaned, higher pitched in a way that made him nearly groan. “Tell me something…have you ever fucked a woman, Levi?” His face lit up scarlet, and that was telltale enough. Erwin pulled away, giggling as opposed to the usual deep chuckle, and laid on her back. She seemed relaxed, suddenly spreading her thick thighs, exposing foreign genitals to Levi’s eyes. They were wide, shocked to see Erwin reveal herself like that right away.

“Oh walls…” He groaned, because he could see the slick wetness that began to coat Erwin’s sex. Slowly, the devilish woman slid a hand down, running a finger along her slit slowly.

“The nice thing about being a woman, is the self-lubrication. Fascinating, is it not?” Slowly, she eased a finger into herself, moaning deeply, arching her back. Levi fucking whined, he whined to see such an erotic and unexpected sight. Sure, Ewin had bottomed once or twice- though Levi typically liked to be the bottom. But now? He wanted to fuck her. _Hard. _“To be honest, I’m usually not very comfortable with my female form. But, seeing your reaction, it’s hard to feel self-conscious.” Erwin admitted, that voice going straight to Levi’s cock. “Come on now, join me.” She tsked, motioning him closer. Drawn to both Erwin’s presence and the new turn of events, Levi was helpless but to oblige. “Do you want to feel?” After a nod, Levi moved his hand up her thigh slowly, and pressed a finger along her slit. She keened, cheeks red as well at the intimacy of the moment.

“It’s so wet…and hot.” Levi mumbled, sinking a finger in tentatively. Erwin moaned softly, adjusting her hips to take that finger in deeper. He withdrew it, pushing it back in just as slow.

“I’m not gonna break.” Erwin huffed in frustration, and the sound brought a smirk to Levi’s face. He thrusted the finger faster, and watched her become putty in his hands. A second was slowly added, Levi assuming it was the same general idea as stretching an ass to fuck. Erwin groaned, and one hand moved to rub her own clit slowly.

“What’s…is that a sweet spot for women..?” Levi asked with furrowed brows. He felt like a damn virgin all over again.

“Mmm~ yes, it feels very good when it’s touched.” She explained with a fond smile. Levi, interested, leaned down and ran his tongue along the sensitive nub. Erwin gasped and moaned loudly, so he did it again. And again. Licking and sucking lightly, figuring the concept out quickly. One thing Erwin could always say about Levi, he was a quick learner. Both in the bedroom and out. Within moments, he had Erwin writhing on the sheets and moaning with abandon.

“You like that, huh? Turning into a little slut now.” Levi breathed out, eyes hungry, fingers fucking into Erwin at a nice, fast pace now.

“Shit! Who knew- Mmm… Captain Levi could be such a lady killer.” She whimpered out, panting and squirming a little. “Oh…Oh, Levi. Levi- I’m getting close.” Erwin gasped, muscles tightening, heat spreading through her limbs. Her toes curled, little whimpers and moans slipped out. Levi’s actions didn’t stop, he wanted to witness a female orgasm first-hand. With one firm lick, one harsh thrust in- she convulsed and shuddered, moaning his name freely. It was the most sinful sound. The most erotic sound. Erwin tugged Levi’s hair hard when he kept licking, whining about being sensitive.

“Mm…My fingers are soaked.” Levi mumbled, pulling off to inspect them. He used the excess moisture to slicken up his cock. “I wanna put it in.” He groaned, more of asking permission. She chuckled, sitting up. One swift movement had Levi on his back, Erwin straddling him. The view was…outstanding. Levi held her hips, watching with pure fascination as she lined his cock up to her soaked entrance. Spreading her thighs, she slowly sunk down onto his length. The feeling…was unlike anything Levi ever felt. It was wet, hot, twitching around him and sucking him in. He let out the most sinful moan, tossing his head back as she bottomed out, grinding down to let him absorb the feeling.

“You’re so big~” Erwin purred, licking her lips. That undercut did wonders for her, made her look enticing and dangerous. Sexy and desirable. Levi gave a sharp upwards thrust that made her gasp. “Fuck, gentle baby… Take it slow.”

“Easy for you to say, you already came once.” Levi breathed out, cock twitching and aching. After a chuckle, she grinned wickedly.

“Lay back, and don’t move. That’s an order, Captain.” She instructed him, and he cursed under his breath. Slowly, Erwin lifted up until just Levi’s tip was inside. Then she slowly sank back down, reveling in the deep groan it drew from her lover. To Levi’s credit, he stayed still for a whole three thrusts. After that, he thrusted up hard into her on her way down. Erwin cried out, clawing Levi’s abdomen. “Tsk, you just don’t listen, do you?” She hummed in fake disappointment, licking her lips. From there, the pace increased. Hypnotizing hips moving up and down, riding him like a fucking champ. Levi felt a twinge of jealously wondering; did she ever get fucked by anyone else like this? “Oh~ Levi…” No, the way she moaned his name was genuine, one of a kind.

“Oh shit!” Levi cried out when her pace increased, and her fingers trailed up to tug at his nipples. He clawed her hips, thrusting up for every movement down, matching it perfectly. Erwin, too, was moaning and panting. They moved faster, rougher, eachother’s pitches rising and voices becoming louder. _“Fuck! Fuck fuck- Erwin, I’m gonna come!”_ Levi squeaked out, eyes screwing shut. Erwin lifted off, hand taking over to stroke the man into a groaning, blissful orgasm that had him trembling by the end.

“I’m not risking a pregnancy.” Erwin huffed, not even sure if it was possible with her biology- but not willing to find out. Levi was a mess, panting and staring at the ceiling in confusion.

“I still have no idea how that’s possible… Were you like, cursed or some shit? A witch do this?” Levi asked in a post-coital mumble. Erwin chuckled softly, shrugging.

“Something like that… I enjoy being masculine, asserting my dominance. Though sometimes…it was difficult. Keeping that secret inside.” She sounded so vulnerable, and Levi took her hand, kissing it.

“Erwin…there is no part of yourself you should hide from me. I accept all of you.” He whispered, sincere and- dare he say loving? Erwin’s eyes softened, and she leaned down to kiss his lips.

“Thank you, Levi.” She sighed. “Next time…I’m going to fuck you. As a woman.” She hummed as an afterthought, one that brought delicious tingles down Levi’s spine.

“I’m open to new aspects of our relationship.” He mumbled, smirking to himself. Oh yes, he could live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo- Happy birthday to our incredible Commander Erwin Smith; he deserves so much love and ~love~. *wink wink* 
> 
> Oh goodness I've written so much porn this month already. 
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
Insta: charmolypic.levi
> 
> Art creds: Shikiartsstudio on Twitter  
https://twitter.com/Shikiartsstudio/status/1173682791319580672?s=20


End file.
